


Two Parts of the Same Soul

by shadow_master



Series: Marauder's Era Short Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_master/pseuds/shadow_master
Summary: Gryffindor students are trying to produce Patronus charm in the Common Room. Nothing can go wrong, right?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Marauder's Era Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638577
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

"Padfoot, this is honestly such a terrible idea.", James said, with a slight hint of a smile of affection towards his best friend.

"Oh, you noticed?", Remus impatiently asked, rolling his eyes. "I should be working on my Transfiguration homework instead of doing... Well, this."

"I should be working on my anything instead of doing this.", James sighed, feeling exhausted and too sleepy to even exist. The only positive thing concerning Padfoot's idea that James could see at this moment, was the following: Lily Evans on the other side of the room, the most beautiful girl James has ever seen, with her hair tied up in a messy bun, and almond-shaped, bright green eyes that narrowed due to concentration and strong determination. The left corner of her lips twisted into a smile, and James felt his heart skipping a beat. She is so beautiful, he thought desperately. How am I even supposed to focus, when she's standing right there, bewitching me, enchanting me, making me fall in love with her, over and over again?

"For the sake of Merlin's shiny and gorgeous beard, Marauders, stop being such party breakers, that is not what you are made for! This is fun! Come on, look at me again!", Sirius snapped, then pulled out his own wand. He thought about hugging Remus, James, and Peter, he remembered their laugh. He thought about the enthralling, gawky smile of his younger brother. Then he smiled, and said: "Expecto Patronum!"

And there it was: playful, enormous, magnificent, shiny - a dog. Everyone in the room stopped doing what they were doing, in order to see his Patronus running across the Common Room. Sirius felt as if he was going to cry, he was so touched. I might still possess emotions, regardless of what my mother says, he thought, feeling a lump in his throat.

"He is beautiful, Padfoot.", Remus said, with a gentle, calming touch in his voice.

"Bloody show-off, that's what you are.", James muttered to himself.

Sirius smiled even brighter and said: "Thank you, Moony. And shut up Prongs! Let's see yours now. Let's see everyone's! If I can do it, so can all of you! I promise."

That was easier said than done. They were all trying so hard. A whole bunch of them spent several hours after midnight, right there in warm and cozy Common Room, in an effort to make Sirius proud of them. Just a group of fifteen-year-olds, attempting to produce magic far beyond their ability. Sirius always had ideas that couldn't come true easily.

James looked around the Common Room. Marlene McKinnon was staring daggers into Sirius, far too angry to cast any Charm, let alone to produce a Patronus, while Mary Macdonald's face became tomato red. Alice Fortescue and Frank Longbottom stopped pretending they were participating an hour ago, and they just sat in one armchair, holding hands and talking casually. Peter and Remus were cheering for each other, but James suddenly forgot what he was even doing.

Lily Evans turned around, like she managed to feel his eyes on her, and asked: "What's the matter, Potter? Too afraid to try?"

"No.", James replied sharply. She raised her eyebrows, and James blushed. "Are you?"

"Of course not.", Lily answered, suddenly looking angry. She is so beautiful when she was angry, James thought. And when she is happy. And sad. And sleepy...

"Why don't you do it, then?", James asked, with a smile on his face. Lily frowned. And she is also beautiful when she is frowning, James added.

"Very well, then.", Lily finally said. "But I'm warning you - I think I got the hang of this."

"Consider me warned.", James winked, and she conciliatory sighed. Then she bit her lip, trying to focus. James felt his heart skipping a beat yet again. He couldn't help it. She wasn't just beautiful, she was also funny, and kind, and smart. She was amazing! And he? He was absolutely in love with her. He was in love with her from the moment he figured out what being in love means. Maybe even longer - he just wasn't aware of that fact before.

Lily seemed as if she wasn't there with all of them. And in her mind, she wasn't. A very pleasant memory came across her mind and managed to surprise her. Remembering it, Lily felt as if she was flying, far, far away. The thing that crossed her mind happened during the summer. It was an extremely warm, sunny day, and she inexplicably ran into James Potter himself. She was shocked, and all she wanted to do is to run away, but what he was doing was so odd that she couldn't help but come closer. He was on his knees, holding a handful of hazelnuts. As she was approaching, she noticed that they are the same color as his eyes. She swallowed hard and painfully because her tongue proved to be useless. She felt mesmerized. James Potter has incredible eyes, she suddenly thought. Who knew?

Before she ran away as far as possible from there, she gathered all her courage, cleared her throat and said: "Hello, Potter. What are you doing?"

The effect was momentary. James winced, and then he pointed dazed look straight into her. He seemed overwhelmed with shock. Lily glanced at him, struggling with feelings she didn't even know she was capable of feeling, let alone capable of recognizing them. Really amazing eyes, indeed, she thought.

"Evans!", he shouted. "Wow! I mean... It's so good to see y... How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you.", Lily kindly said. "And you?"

"Nice. Good. Yeah.", James seemed as confused as Lily felt. For several moments, the silence was awkward, and they just stood there, looking at each other as if they were seeing each other for the first time in their lives.

"I didn't mean to frighten you.", she said.

"Frighten? Me? No. I'm not frightened.", he replied. It was so awkward.

"You didn't tell me what you were doing.", Lily finally said.

"Oh!", James shouted once more. "I'm trying to lure a squirrel."

"Why?", Lily demanded to know. Really, why?

"Have you ever touched a squirrel?", James answered her question with a question.

"Well... No.", Lily gave him a puzzled reply. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"That's why you're asking. Squirrels are amazing! They are so cute and tiny and...", he suddenly stopped talking. She was looking at him with a smile, and she was sure that's what confused him. But she couldn't help it. It was her first time seeing him so excited over small things, and he was too adorable! She didn't even know he could ever be like that. All she ever knew about him was that he was a spoiled brat and an extremely arrogant and selfish young man. But, as it turned out, James Potter was also capable of being adorable and cute. Adorable cutie with amazing eyes, Lily thought. Who knew?

"Anyways...", James shyly said. "This little fella who is hiding in the bushes came straight into my palm in order to take some hazelnuts. Then he scared himself away, or I scared him off, I have no idea. I'm trying to make him come back."

"Oh.", Lily said. James Potter and a squirrel. And exactly when she thought this day couldn't become any more weirder. "That's actually... Kind of adorable."

"You think?", he said absently: "Am I adorable, or the squirrel?"

"Both of you.", she heard herself saying before she could stop the words to come out of her mouth.

"Really?", James seemed shocked. So was she. She couldn't believe she had said that! She felt extreme heat in her cheeks, filled with shame. She really managed to make a fool of herself! But then, James added: "People were calling me all sorts of names, but never have they called me adorable. I feel flattered, Lily, thank you."

Lily smiled. "Well... You're welcome."

"Do you want to try?", James asked suddenly.

"What? To feed the squirrel?", Lily nervously asked. "Why would I want to try?"

"Because it's fun. Wait a minute... Are you afraid of squirrels?", James seemed astonished.

"No!", Lily exclaimed, too little too fast. "I just... I don't know. I've never been close to one."

"They say there's a first time for everything.", James winked at her.

"Who says that?", Lily derisively replied.

"I have no idea. But come here.". James lay down on his stomach, and Lily caught herself doing the exact same thing as he was doing. His shoulder was touching hers. She turned her face towards him. His face was so close, and she moved her sight across it, absorbing every detail: his hazelnut eyes, lips that seemed to be very soft, his messy hair... He looked at her as if he could peek right into her soul. She couldn't even describe to herself how he made her feel. But she had to admit one thing: James Potter was really handsome.

He blinked, just like he was waking up from some kind of trans, and then he gently took her hand, placed one hazelnut onto her palm, withdrew her hand forward, and whispered: "Try not to move. Be very, very still."

It seemed like they were waiting for hours, but it was very pleasant waiting with James Potter. It was surprisingly pleasant just being here with him, in silence. And then, their patience paid off. Little squirrel carefully came to them. The little one was really careful and worried, but in the end, it jumped onto her palm, grabbed the hazelnut, and then run away, back into the bushes. Lily was stunned. Her eyes were wide open, and she suddenly realized she was biting her lip. What she didn't realize, was that James Potter didn't even take a look at the squirrel. He looked straight into her, completely hypnotized.

"That...Was... Amazing!", Lily exclaimed, and rolled herself onto her back. "It's too adorable to even exist!"

"Told you so.", James said. "Hey, Evans?"

"Yes?", she replied cautiously. Now what?

James reached out for his backpack and opened it. "I picked up this one for my mother. Surprisingly, she absolutely adores lilies. I wanted to give this to her, but... Here, I want you to have it."

He took out a lily flower out of his backpack and gave it to her. She instinctively took it, too surprised to even think about it. The flower was so beautiful. It was big, red and with a white rim.

"It's beautiful. Thank you.", Lily said.

"My mother always says all lilies are beautiful.", James replied, then cautiously added. "And I agree."

Lily smirked. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

They both giggled.

*

And that's what came onto Lily's mind when she pointed her wand in an imaginary spot and said with strong determination: "Expecto Patronum!"

Her lips separated in surprise when a graceful and beautiful doe jumped from the top of her wand and started galloping across the Common Room. Lily was extremely touched and looked at her Patronus with a lot of gentle affection. Everyone gathered to look at it. Even Alice and Frank stopped doing what they were doing in order to admire Lily's Patronus. She smiled proudly. And then, out of the blue, James said: "You think that was awesome? I can do it as well."

"Then do it.", Lily impatiently replied, feeling annoyed because he interrupted her: "Don't just stand there talking about it."

"I will do it, Evans.", James said. He stood there beside her, frowned at her, and then decided to focus. He gathered every atom of his strength and determination. He let his mind wander, and the same memory came to him. He held onto the same event as Lily, only he remembered it differently. He caught himself thinking about her green eyes, looking into him as if they are capable of seeing his very soul. He remembered her laugh, gentle touch of her shoulder, and the way her hair spread across the grass when she rolled herself onto her back. He remembered her gaze, as she reached to take a lily flower from him, while rays of sunshine gently caressed her face. All he could remember is her. And he smiled, then said: "Expecto Patronum!"

And there it was. Shiny and enormous, looking strong, wild and proud – a deer!

The whole Common Room went silent. It seemed like no one even breathed or blinked. A doe... And a deer.

Lily and James looked at each other, and a deer caught up with a doe way above all of them. At that moment, no one existed in this world, no one but the two of them. They both seemed shocked more than ever.

"James.", she mumbled, confused, at the same time when he whispered: "Lily."

"Oh, wow.", Sirius suddenly said:"This became awkward."

"Shut it, Black.", Marlene suddenly said: "This is adorable!"

"Adorable, for sure.", Sirius confirmed. "And still awkward. But you all have one thing to admit."

"What now?", Remus asked, staring into two Patronuses with a smirk on his face.

"I. AM. A. BLOODY. GENIUS!", Sirius enthusiastically exclaimed.

Lily and James didn't hear anything. They were ignorant of their surroundings. The only thing they were doing was staring into each other's eyes, too fascinated to look away. And the world was silent and empty. Nothing was really present, besides one thing. In Lily's mind, the only existing and real thing in this world was James Potter. And in his mind... The only existing and real thing in this world was Lily Evans.


	2. A Very Jily Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Lily managed to find themselves in a very awkward situation.

"Talk to me, Evans.", James said, with a worried look on his face. "I am truly sorry about last night. Please, yell at me, hex me, hit me, do anything - just don't ignore me anymore."

Lily hesitated, then glanced at him for a moment before she looked away, suddenly blushing. He really looked worried, staring in her with those hazel eyes that sometimes give the impression of looking right through her, all the way to the core of her soul. She had a hard time admitting herself - but she liked him. A lot. A mere look at him and every cell of her body were screaming, longing for his attention, for his touch. She was wondering when she developed this giant crush on James The Giant Douchebag Potter. Was it like that since the first day they met, or it evolved overtime when he turned out not to be a complete idiot? Today, it didn't matter HOW or WHEN. The only thing that mattered was his presence and the imprint of what happened between them last night.

They shared a kiss, their first kiss, her first kiss. And it tasted like magic, the kind of magic that you never want to lose. She never thought it could be so perfect, but it was - at least it was like that before she run away as fast as she could. That definitely wasn't her best moment.

"Evans, come on, I am sorry.", James interrupted her stir thoughts, his voice forcing her to shiver again. "I don't know what came over me... But yeah, there are no excuses for what I did. You should definitely hex me. But in order to do so, you'd have to look at me, right? Come on, Evans, just look at me for starters."

And she did. He was so damn handsome that she wanted to cry. That's when she realized she never hated him. He was annoying and terribly arrogant, but he grew up suddenly and quietly. And he was the one she wanted for a long time. "Okay, Evans, pull yourself together. Are you a Gryffindor or not?" she thought. Then she blinked.

"Are you really sorry for kissing me, Potter?", she asked cunningly, at the same time trying to sound seductive (that wasn't successful, it was funny and she was aware of that - but he might think otherwise). His eyes widened in surprise, and suddenly, it was his time to blush. She never thought James Potter is the blushing type. It was adorable!

"Well...", he hesitated. "No. I am definitely not sorry, not really."

"And you would do that again?", Lily asked, surprised with her own boldness.

"I... Yes.", James answered cautiously. "You know I would."

"Then do it.", she ordered him. Suddenly she became so nervous that she felt that her body temperature was lowering. But suddenly, everything has lost its relevance. The whole world ceased to exist at the moment when his lips found hers once more.


End file.
